Harry Potters Transformation
by Sh0214
Summary: Everything started getting back to normal. then something bad happens to Harry, something that changes his life forever.
1. The Beginning

May 2, 1998, Voldemorts Deathday

Harry Potter has just done the impossible, he just killed Lord Voldemort. Harry was really happy, but he was also feeling guilt and regret. He was feeling guilty for Sirius' death since he was the only family he had left. He feels guilty for Remus and Tonks dying because now young Teddy Lupin doesn't have his parents anymore. He's alone.

The death Harry feels most guilty about is Fred. Fred was his best friends brother. Fred was his lover's brother. But most of all Fred was like a brother to Harry, and now he's gone. And now George doesn't have his twin anymore.

Harry was walking through the great hall looking at all the innocent lives that were taken. _none of those lives should have been taken!_ Harry thought. He then bumped into-

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny Weasley said not knowing it was Harry. "Ginny? GINNY! You're okay!" Harry yelled picking her up, spinning her around... and kissing her...

Ginny kissed back and they spent a minute kissing until- "HARRY!?" cried Ron.

"What are you doing?!" asked Ron. "Enjoying kissing your sister since she's not dead," Harry said calmly. Ron sighed.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss with she returned." Okay, we're finished." Harry said.

"Good," Ron says clearly annoyed. " Hey, um, Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, sure," says Ginny. "Great!" Harry says pulling her away. " HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" yells Ron from across the great hall. "WE'LL BE FIVE MINUTES!" Harry yells from the corridor in front of the great hall. Ron just sighs

"so what's going on?" asks Ginny confused "Ginny will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry says so fast she can't understand

"what?" asks Ginny even more confused

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry says nervously and slowly.

"yes! I will!" Ginny said excitedly

Harry then picked her up and kissed her which she passionately returned. "okay, let's get back to the great hall before your brother suspects anything," Harry said smoothly. "yeah, so will we tell them were dating now, are wait till tonight at dinner?" Ginny asks "um, I say we do it tonight because then all of your family will be there and he can tell all of them." Harry says "okay, that sounds good." Ginny says.

They enter the great hall together and walk to the group of redheads. "so, what did you two have to talk about?" Ron asks once Harry and Ginny walk up. "nunya" Ginny says in an annoyed voice. "nunya? what the bloody hell is nunya?" Ron asks confused, Harry just laughs silently. "that is none of your business," Ginny says clearly annoyed.

"Okay everyone lets head home!" says Molly Weasley. And with that Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, author, bill, fleur, and George went home. Once everyone got to the burrow, Molly flicked her wand towards the kitchen and dinner started cooking itself.

"Okay, everyone Ginny and I have an announcement," Harry said loud enough so everyone could hear him. "what sort of announcement?" asks Hermione confused "well I and Ginny are dating. and before any of you..." Harry says pointing to all of the Weasley men. "says otherwise, the reason I'm dating is Ginny is because now we have a chance at a new beginning, a new world, one without war. so..." harry raises a glass. " to a new beginning" " to a new beginning" everyone repeats...

**And that's the end of my first chapter! what did you guys think? be sure to tell me where I can improve! and remember I do not own Harry Potter! be sure to tell me what you think!**


	2. The Mystery Girl

**I'm really sorry I didn't upload sooner as I was really busy with school and family stuff. either way here is the second chapter! hope you enjoy!**

May 3, 1998

**In Harry's dream**_. 'Not Harry, Not Rose, please not the children!'__"'stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now...'__' not the children, please no, take me, kill me instead!'__' no my kids, Please...have mercy...have mercy-'_ _a flash of green light appeared in Harry's brains, then-_ Harry shot up like a rocket, covered in cold sweat and panting.

" Who's Rose?" Harry whispered trying not to wake Ron. Harry then got up, got dressed and started heading downstairs and into the family room. he sat on the couch. thinking about who rose was. _Maybe I should tell Ginny._ Harry jumped a little when he saw Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder.

"what are you doing up so early dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " oh...i...um...always wake up early." Harry thought up quickly. "ok dear, would you like some breakfast?"

" um...no thank you, I'm not hungry"

" If your sure dear" Molly said walking away to start breakfast for everyone else.

Harry was still confused about who this Rose person was. Maybe he would look around Grimmald place and Godric's hollow to see if there is anything about her. Harry was determined to find out who she was.

Harry got up and went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

"Oh no dear, you don't have to help," Molly said kindly

" Oh please I insist"

"Alright then, you can start the biscuits"

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said starting the biscuits.

" and Harry, please call me molly"

" Alright, Mrs- molly. Molly"

Molly just smiled.

By 8:00 they finished making breakfast and set the table.

"Harry dear, could you go wake the others?"

"Of course Molly," Harry said with a big grin on his face.

Harry quietly went to his and Ron's room and summoned a bucket. "_aguamenti" _Harry filled the bucket then dumped the cold water on Ron. "Ahhhhhh! HARRY"

Harry was on the ground rolling in fits of laughter. "Wanna...Help me...go wake...the others?" Harry asked in laughter. "Fine, but let me get ready and we can. I have something in mind"

Once Ron was ready the duo sneaked down the stairs and was standing outside the girl's door.

"Ok, once I open the door start acting panicked" Ron quietly said

"Got it" Harry whispered

"Alright on the count of three. One...Two...THREE!"

"Ahhhhhhhh Fire! Fire in the kitchen!" Ron yelled. Harry just stood there trying to hold back laughter. Both girls jumped out their beds running around the room like maniacs.

"Hahahahahahahah" both Harry and Ron were in fits of laughter.

" Ugh, you idiots!" Ginny yelled sounding annoyed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione asked grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. "maybe because you've spent seven years with us and has gotten used to our little shenanigans." Ron said in the very proud matter.

" Now you don't really think I'm an idiot, now do you?" Harry asked Ginny with a smile on his face

"Sometimes," Ginny said kissing him.

"Oh haha," Harry said playfully.

"ok I do not need to see that," Ron said looking disgusted.

"Get used to it prat." Ginny said kissing Harry again.

"Well let's get down for breakfast, I bet Molly is waiting" Harry said heading for the door. everyone followed. "Great food mum" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"do you ever stop eating?" Hermione said looking disgusted. Ron just gave her a face.

"Why thank you dear, but I didn't do it all alone. Harry here helped"

"Where did you learn to cook so well Harry?" Ginny asked

"oh...um...the Dursleys. I don't want to talk about it" Harry said immediately sounding sad

"um...Ok..."

Just there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Molly said heading for the door. " Harry dear, it's for you" "ok" Harry headed for the door and stood there shocked.

**DUN DUN DUN! What did you think of this chapter? be sure to comment on how it was, and tell me where I can improve. I'm sorry for not uploading for a few weeks as I have been very busy with school. But I finished school on Wednesday! (I'm homeschooled for those confused) so now I will be uploading more. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Rose Potter

Thank you all for spending your precise time to read my story it means a lot to me. Now I will start asking questions about my story. Now for the question. What was Fred like to Harry? Enjoy!

May 4, 1998

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!"Molly said heading for the door. "Harry dear, it's for you" "ok" Harry headed for the door and stood there shocked. There at the door stood a Beautiful fiery red-haired girl. In a navy blue tank top and jean shorts, with white sneakers. And with a barely visible lightning scar on her forehead.

"Hi, my names Rose Lupin"

Harry stood there confused "Lupin? But Remus only has one child. My godson!"

"Yeah. He only has one biological son. I'm adopted." Rose said.

"Did he ever tell you who your real parents were?"

"No, I just found out when I was looking through Remus' stuff. I found out that you're my brother. I found this letter explaining everything" Rose hands Harry an old, kept in really good shape letter.

_Dear Moony,_

_If you are reading this, then we are dead. Voldemort probably killed us. Take care of Rose. Harry is hopefully with Padfoot. Take your goddaughter and hide, keep her safe from Voldemort. Harry is hopefully with Padfoot at his home. Take care of Rose. Keep her safe. You know what to do._

_-Jily_

"Jily?" Harry asks confused about everything.

"Mum and dads names combined"

"Ohhh"

"Do you're my sister?" Harry asked confusedly

"Yes, We are twins"

"Twins!" Said, Harry shocked

"Yes, Twins. And mum had a little baby girl in her when she died"

"I need some time time to think about everything" and with that Harry apparated away. " Is he gonna come back?" Rose asked hopefully. "He'll come back, he always does," Ginny told her resting a hand on her shoulder. "

"I hope

the silence went through the room. " Well does anyone want some tea?" Molly asked everyone trying to break the silence."Yes, please." Rose said politely heading for the kitchen, everyone followed.

** And that's the third chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed! We are getting closer to Harrys Transformation! And I Named Rose after me as that is my middle name. I did not name her after Rose Weasley. Please, Please tell me where I can improve. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
